


Tattoos

by Lafayerson



Category: Book of Mormon
Genre: Also Kevin had ~glasses~, Fluff N Smut, Kevin is in love with Captain America, M/M, Oral, Post canon, This started as an au but got away from me, everything is a joke, mcpriceley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafayerson/pseuds/Lafayerson
Summary: Kevin's parents are coming and Kevin loves Connor.





	Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be an au were everyone was born w/ a tattoo and whenever you fell in love, the other person's tattoo appeared on your body but I can't stick to things.

Kevin Price woke up and looked at the sleeping figure of his boyfriend, Connor Mckinley. He pressed a kiss to Connor's forehead. Connor rolled over and took all the blankets with him. "Hey!" Kevin said in surprise. Connor giggled softly. Kevin kissed the redhead's shoulder, right on a tattoo of a cup of coffee that appeared a few years ago. It matched the tattoo that Kevin was born with. It was of a cup of light brown coffee with steam that curled into a silhouette of Mickey Mouse, the cup itself was a rainbow with two overlapping symbols of Mars. Kevin curled his is arms around Connor and pulled him into his chest. Kevin kissed his lover's neck softly. Connor cuddled closer to Kevin's warm body. "Morning, Love." Kevin whispered to Connor. 

"Morning." Connor whispered back. Kevin moved to get up. Connor grabbed his wrist. "Noo!" Connor whined and pulled Kevin back by his wrist. 

"Babe, I need to get up." Kevin hugged the smaller boy. 

"No you don't." Connor mumbled. 

"I need coffee, love." Kevin managed to pull himself out of Connor's grip. 

"You should bring me some." Connor propped himself up on his elbows and looked at his boyfriend. Kevin picked up his glasses from the bedside table. 

"You should come with me." Kevin said. 

"Only if you you carry me." Connor smiled. 

"Okay." Kevin agreed. He turned so Connor could climb on his back. 

"WOOOOOO PIGGYBACK RIDE!" Connor cheered. He hugged his boyfriend tightly as Kevin walked to the kitchen. 

"Okay, last stop, everybody off." Kevin said when they got to the coffee machine. Kevin fixed his glasses. 

"Why?" Connor frowned. 

"Because I am not as strong as you think I am." Kevin opened the top of the coffee maker. Connor slid off the brunette's back and wrapped his arms around Kevin's waist. 

"Okay, what do you want for food?" Connor asked. 

"I honestly don't care." Kevin replied. 

"Then I'm ordering Chinese." Connor unattached himself from Kevin. 

"I want wanton soup and chicken fried rice." Kevin said. He adjusted his glasses to sit on his face more securely. "What time is it anyways?" Kevin wondered aloud. 

"Almost 10." Connor replied, opening his computer. He rested his his chin in his hand as he looked at the screen with an expression of pure boredom. "I have almost 3,000 unchecked emails." He announced. 

"How?" Kevin looked at his boyfriend, alarmed. 

"I haven't checked my emails in like five years." Connor replied. He opened a new page and proceeded to order their food. 

As soon as the coffee was finished, Kevin poured himself a cup in his favorite Captain America mug and poured Connor some in his rainbow mug. He set the mug on the table next to Connor and sat down on the couch in the living room that was connected to the kitchen. "Come cuddle with me!" Kevin called to his boyfriend. Connor grabbed his mug and his computer and walked over to the couch. "Whatcha doing?" Kevin asked, kissing the top of Connor's head. 

"Lines." He said flatly. 

"Ooo fun." Kevin said sarcastically. 

"Yeah it sucks." Connor agreed. He closed his laptop and took a sip of his coffee. He put his mug down on the floor and snuggled close to Kevin's bare chest. He had a tattoo of Captain America's shield from when he fell in love with Captain America. 

"Do you want to watch something?" Kevin grabbed the TV remote off the top of the couch. Connor nodded. 

"We should watch The Princess and the Frog." Connor suggested. 

"Yes!" Kevin agree enthusiastically. The two boys owned literally every Disney movie because roughly a year ago, Kevin hadn't slept in three days and 'accidentally' bought them all. 

A few hours later, Kevin was reading through a file from his new case with Chinese food containers scattered around and Connor was sleeping on his chest. "SHIT MY PARENTS ARE COMING AT THREE THEY DON'T KNOW WE'RE GAY WE GOTTA CLEAN UP THE GAY SHIT!!" Kevin yelled, jumping up and throwing Connor off him. His glasses almost fell off his face. 

"Oh my gosh!" Connor exclaimed in surprise. "Why didn't you tell me they were coming!" He yelled, gathering up their rainbow blanket and pillows. 

"I FORGOT!" Kevin yelled in reply. 

It takes the two roughly twenty minutes to prep their apartment for Kevin's parents. The two collapsed onto the couch, exhausted after their panicked bout of cleaning and stashing gay stuff. "How did you forget your parents were coming over." Connor laughed. 

"I have a lot on my mind." Kevin pushed his glasses up his nose. "I have to figure out how to put a pair of murderers in prison for life. The problem is they have a really good defense attorney." He explained. 

"Let me help get your mind off such things." Connor rolled into his boyfriend's lap and kissed him softly. 

"I have no idea what you're going to do but I think it's a great idea." Kevin brushed his nose against Connor's and smiled. Connor kissed him again. He rolled his hips against Kevin's. 

"I think you're going to love it." Connor kissed Kevin's neck and shoulders softly. He nipped at Kevin's collarbones. 

"Oh, Con." Kevin moaned as Connor sucked marks onto Kevin's neck. "Connor, Connor! My parents are going to be here in less than an hour!" Kevin laughed. 

"Then we just have to be fast." Connor smirked. He slid off Kevin's lap and onto his knees on the floor. He kissed and nipped at Kevin's thighs. 

"Oh fuck, Con, touch me already." Kevin curled his fingers into Connor's soft, red hair. Connor hooked his fingers around the waistband of Kevin's boxers. Kevin lifted his hips and Connor pulled them down. Connor spat on his hand then curled it around Kevin's cock. He jerked the brunette into a state of pure bliss, then pulled his hands away. "Wha- don't stop." 

"Don't worry, love. I'm not done." Connor smirked and took Kevin cock into his mouth. Kevin let out a low moan. 

"Woah hurry up." Kevin said as Connor sucked him off slowly. He threaded his fingers in Connor's soft hair and pushed it down a little bit. Connor took his cock further into his mouth. "Oh fuck." Kevin moaned as Connor bobbed his head up and down. 

The two carried on like this for a few more minutes. Kevin accidentally forced Connor down too far and he pulled off and started coughing. "Bitch?" Connor coughed. 

"OH CRAP! I'm so sorry." Kevin ran to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. Connor downed the whole thing. "Looks like you were thirsty." Kevin finger gunned him, cracking up at his own joke. Connor bitch faced him. 

"Do you-" Connor interrupted himself with a cough. "Want me to finish blowing you?" He asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 

"Of course, dear." Kevin smiled. He sat down on the couch and let his legs spread. Connor rolled his eyes but eagerly took Kevin's cock into his mouth, eliciting a moan from the brunette. Connor bobbed his head up and down quickly. "Oh heck, Connor, I'm gonna-oh my gosh!" Kevin cried out as he came down Connor's throat. Connor swallowed every drop eagerly. The redhead pulled off and climbed onto his boyfriend's lap to kiss him. 

"My-my turn." Connor practically moaned. He rutted desperately again Kevin's thigh. 

"You're not going to last long, are you?" Kevin smirked. He palmed Connor's cock through his underwear. 

"N-no." Connor moaned. Kevin slipped his hand into the other boy's underwear. Connor cried out as Kevin wrapped a hand around his cock. It took a few lazy pumps of Kevin's nimble fingers for Connor to be spilling over his hand. Kevin leaned back against the couch and Connor buried his face in Kevin's neck. Connor's body started shaking like he was crying. 

"Con-Con, you okay." Kevin asked worriedly. Connor pulled away and he was laughing. 

"You-you forgot your own parents were coming over today?" Connor laughed. "And then you let me blow you on the fucking couch and then totally choked me with your dick and made shitty puns." Connor wheezed. A tear rolled down his cheek. Kevin started laughing too. 

"WAIT FUCK WHAT TIME IS IT!" Kevin yelled suddenly. 

"2:50-fuck we have to change quick." Connor climbed off Kevin. The two ran two the bedroom and threw on the first random shit they got their hands on. Kevin was wearing a pale blue button down with black skinny jeans and Connor was wearing one of Kevin's many Captain America t-shirts and a pair of TARDIS sweatpants. Connor ran a hand through his mussed up red hair. The two heard a knock at the door. They made one more check in the mirror. Kevin noticed a large hickey peaking out of his collar. 

"Heck." He grabbed a sweatshirt and pulled it on. "Can you still see the hickey?" He asked Connor. 

"No. You're good." Connor said, fixing his hair. Kevin walked to the front door, making a last check in the living room. He opened the door and was greeted by the smiling faces of his parents. 

"Hey Kevin!" His mom puled him into a hug.


End file.
